Father's Day
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: Mari Anders is used to living with one biological parent and three surrogate ones. But when she meets a certain man at a bar, things change for her whole family. RobStar RaeBB OCOC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Again

I'm not sure if this is angst or not...I'm not even sure what angst is, but it sounds depressing and so is this story, lol. Thank you to Diamond Oceans for the idea! Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or father's day for that matter.

* * *

Mari Anders walked into the bar. After a long days work, she decided to meet a couple friends and have a couple drinks. That was when she spotted a man at the other end. 

She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to him somehow. A closer inspection revealed that he was far over her twenty-three years, possibly around her mother's age. His black hair had a few gray locks, and he was wearing sunglasses. He must have been handsome at some point, Mari observed. It was still there, but not her definition of handsome. He was far too old for her. His face, though she could not see his eyes, was practically enamating pain and misery.

The man was currently concentrating very hard on his drink, which the bartender had just handed him. "Don't get too drunk, now, Grayson," the bartender laughed. "Grayson" barely ackknowledged her.

Mari sidled up to him. "Hi, I'm Mari Anders. Would you be Grayson, as in Richard Grayson, as in the guy who used to be one of the richest bachelors in Gotham about twenty years ago?" she asked, he reporter's side coming into play. Grayson turned to look at her, and his eyes widened so much that she could see the whites above his glasses.

"That would be me," he answered. His voice was deep, but laced with pain, just like his features. He was studying her, for some odd reason, but Mari was already caught up in her new to-be story.

"Would you mind if you answered some questions for me? I'm with the Gotham Times. This would make a great story," she said. Richard squinted at her.

"Fine." He pushed his untouched drink to her. She downed it in one gulp. Big mistake. Both Mari and her mother got drunk very easily. Something in their bloodline.

She turned on her mike and immediately started firing questions. "So, what was life like for you twenty years ago? What was it like being filthy rich, getting any girl you wanted?"

Richard sighed and waited awhile before he answered. "...I barely remember. I just know I thought I had it made, and that nothing could go wrong."

"Did something go wrong?"

"...Yes. I had to leave, for reasons I'd rather not explain."

"What's life like for you now?"

"...Not so good. Horrible, if you will. I'm still rich, but I couldn't care less. I lost it all."

"Lost what?"

"I don't want to say. She'll know when she sees it."

"You want someone to read this, don't you, Mr. Grayson? Who? A girl? I believe you were Gotham's biggest playboy twenty years ago, weren't you? What made you give that up?"

Richard, instead of answering, reached over and turned off the mike. "Let's talk about you, Mari. Your mother. Who is she?"

Mari frowned, confused as to why he would ask. "Her name is Kori Anders. She used to live in a country far away from here, Tamaran, but she moved to Gotham about five years before I was born. She was...is absolutely beautiful. She was even more beautiful when she came here, Rachel--she's my neighbor--says. Then, some thug got her pregnant, but she never talks about my father. Rachel says he was an idiot and could go to hell for all she cared." Richard winced visibly.

"I practically had four parents, my mom, Rachel, Vic, and Gar. You can see how well I turned out." Here she had to stop for a minute as she began laughing uncontrollably. Then, as quickly as she had started, she saddened. "But only one was my real one. I wish I could have known my father...I don't know, I honestly don't care who he was, I just wanted to meet him."

Richard's expression softened slightly. "Do you look like your mother?"

Mari laughed. "No, not at all. I'm assuming I'm a female version of my father, but my mom never said that. She never said anything about him. Wait...why am I telling you all this?" she looked at him suspiciously and wondered. Richard just sighed. Mari shook it off.

"You still haven't answered my question. What made you give it all up?" she asked him. Richard stared at her for the longest time. She started to get very uncomfortable. Then, he uttered one word--just one--that changed her entire life.

"Kori."

* * *

Wow, what a surprise, right? Lol. Reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

This is chapter two, where it starts getting depressing lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

She had wanted to scream and yell at him, make him understand what he had done to mess up both her life and he mother's. Instead, she had invited him to lunch at her house the next day.

As he was leaving, the bartender shouted something like, "Grayson, you didn't even touch a drink yet!" but she hadn't been listening. She flipped open her cell and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hey Gar, is Dylan there? Yeah, I'll hold...Dylan! You told me you'd be here by now...Can you come? Please? It's an emergency...Thanks, Dylan. I really appreciate it." Five minutes later, a handsome young man with olive-ish skin walked into the bar. He saw Mari waving at him and sat down at her table.

"Hey, Mar, what's up?" he asked smoothly. He put both of his feet on the table, earning a dirty look from the bartender. Mari rolled her eyes. _And this is my best friend._

"Problem. What do you do if some guy you've never seen comes back claiming to be your father?" she asked. The table toppled as Dylan jumped. The bartender looked like she was just about to wring his neck.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Geez, you know my mom is gonna kill him, so don't bring him within a ten foot radius of her. What's he like? Is he a complete retard? You'd have to be to leave someone like your mom. She's forty and she's still hot."

Mari slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up. And no, he's not a retard. He's...really nice, now that you mention it. He just gets really drunk like every night because he misses my mom so much and he doesn't know what to do about it. Can you believe he didn't even know he had a daughter?"

Dylan gazed at her thoughtfully. "I don't know, Mari. Trusting a drunk guy isn't really the smartest thing to do."

"He was sober! I'm more drunk than him right now, really. He looked really miserable, though. But he does look like me. We have the same eye color. He showed me. I've never seen anyone else with a blue like this."

Dylan smirked. "Stop bragging and get on with your story."

"There's not much to tell, really. Well, there's a whole lot, but I don't know how to say it. I want him to meet my mom. I'm pretty sure he wants to meet her, too. I'm just scared, you know? I can't help believing him, but what if he's some...I don't know..."

"Neither do I. You need a ride home?"

"Nah, I'm okay. But don't tell Rachel or Gar, please?"

"Alright. My mom will freak if she finds out any other way, though, and you know that. You owe me, Mari, I'm putting my life at stake here." She laughed. All of a sudden, she felt lightheaded...no, her whole body felt light, and she thought she would blow away if a wind happened to come in here. She sat down in a chair and Dylan looked worriedly at her.

"Don't wory, it's just one of my spells. I just wanted to say thanks. I didn't know who to call, and--"

"No problem. Tell me if it works out between your parents, okay?"

* * *

The doorbell rang. Mari was alone at home, she had made sure of that. She opened the door to find a very prim looking Richard outside. He was clean shaven and dressed casually, his sunglasses still in place, but it was a huge difference from last night. She thought maybe, just maybe, her mother had loved him and she hadn't realized how far they would go either. Maybe Rachel was wrong, maybe he was right for her mother.

Richard smiled at her. "Can I come in?" he asked. Mari stepped aside and he entered and turned to her. "I have to thank you, about last night."

"Why?"

He smirked. "This is the first morning I woke up and my head wasn't about to split in two."

She shrugged, still slightly uncomfortable. Richard stopped smiling. "There's a lot I have to tell you, Mari." She led him over to the kithen table and sat down. Richard folded his hands. "Where do I start?"

"How did you meet my mother?"

Richard massaged his temples. "This is going to be kind of hard to belive, unless she already told you. If you look in any history book, you'll find a picture of your mother, as long as it's less than twenty years old. About twenty eight or twenty nine years ago, she was part of the Teen Titans. So was I, and apparently, so were your neighbors Rachel and Gar, and Vic, too. I was Robin, Rachel was Raven, Gar was Beast Boy, Vic was Cyborg, and your mother was Starfire.

"I met her when I came to Jump City from Gotham, seperating myself from Batman. That day, your mother, who was enslaved by a certain species of alien, broke out and came to Earth. We met and we fought. I thought she was trying to destroy this city, and she was just fighting because I was fighting her. All five of us allied, eventually, and saved her. We became Jump's new crimefighting team. Then your mother and I fell in love, and it ruined everything.

"There was a man named Slade. He was a supervillain, and he seemed to come back from the dead all the time. He nearly killed me so many times, I got paranoid. I didn't want your mother to get hurt, so I left. I wanted to make sure he never touched her, so I had to go. It was only a couple of years ago that news of his real death reached me, but by that time I thought I had no chance of tracking her down. How ironic that you were here in Gotham this whole time." He laughed bitterly.

Mari leaned back in her chair, unable to process all this new information. She was part alien? Her mother had been on a crimefighting team? _She was part alien?_ Unbelieveable.

But she wanted to accept this. This would mean her mother had really loved her father, and she hadn't been a mistake, or worse, the creation of some thug on the street in a dark alley that Kori had accidentally wandered into.

Richard wasn't done. "Mari, I didn't know. I swear, if I had known I had a daughter, I would have stayed. I would have been there to protect you. And I'm sorry. My mistake probably cost you your whole life." Mari nodded, unable to respond. "And I'd do anything to see her again, Mari. I loved your mother so much..."

Mari finally found her voice. "Why do you think I brought you here? She should be home any minute. I want to sort this out, once and for all. You have no idea how much of a black hole my life has been. I never knew anything, Mom never bothered to tell me anything."

Richard couldn't meet her eye. He obviously thought she was blaming him. "But I'm glad," she added, "Glad I know. You're an awesome guy, really, I was just afraid my mom got--you know--"

"No," he said softly. He seemed put out. She had let a strong, radiant man through the doorway, but now he looked more like the guy she had seen in the bar last night. Suddenly, the door slammed.

"Mari! I'm home," said a very gentle voice. Richard jumped up and out of his chair, instantly alert. Mari could practically hear his heart going faster than a mouse's. Kori walked into the kitchen with a bunch of grocery bags and didn't notice him at first.

"Mari, a man from your work called while you were gone, and he--" She stopped dead as she saw Richard and dropped her groceries.

"Mom," said Mari calmly. "This is Richard. I'm pretty sure you know each other, and I--" Kori's hand had come to cover her mouth. For a second, Mari thought she had been overjoyed to see him, but then she saw the tears falling out of her mother's eyes before Kori fled the room. Richard waited just long enough that they heard a door slam somewhere upstairs. Mari made a move to go and reason with her mother, but richard touched her shoulder gently.

"I'll go." He left and she heard him running up the stairs.

* * *

Kori sat on the edge of her bed, crying. So he had come back. After who knew how many years, he made his presence kown to her. So what was she going to do about it?

Her bedroom door opened and Richard came in. He closed it behind him. "Kori..."

Kori brought her knees to her chest and refused to look at him. "Leave."

He sat down beside her. "No. Not until you hear me out."

Kori started to sob. "Hear you out? What is there to hear? 'I'm sorry, Kori, but I decided to leave you as soon as I found out you were pregnant. I'm sorry I couldn't help support your daughter'?"

"No--"

"Well, there is nothing else to hear! There is nothing you could possibly say to get me to do anything Richard! I am done! Almost thirty years I have wasted my life in misery, waiting for you! And now, you can't even admit that Mari is your daughter!"

"Kori, I didn't know! I left before anyone found out! I was scared, Kori. You know how I was. I was scared of anything hurting you, I could barely sleep at night knowing someone could use you to get to me. Kori, I was weak. You knew that!"

Kori sniffled quietly. "That changes nothing."

"What do you mean? It may change nothing for you, but you have no idea how much it tortured me to have to choose between you and your safety. Kori I loved you, and I still love you. You have no idea what I've become without you."

"Apparently, much happier! So you were afraid of villains! Tell me, what villain could possibly do anyone harm when they are now seventy years old?"

"I only knew Slade died a couple years ago, Kori. I didn't know where you were, and I'd completely lot track of the Titans, all the Titans. You have to believe me, Kori."

Kori shook her head slowly. "I cannot, Richard. I don't think I ever knew you. I don't think Mari and I are ready to have a man in our lives. We have been fine without you."

Richard stood up slowly. "Oh," he said. He had taken for granted that Kori still loved him, but now she was saying she never had. Apparently he had been a mistake. "Oh."

He left the room and closed the door behind him. Mari was waiting for him outside in the hallway. She looked at him expectantly. Richard gave her the smallest and saddest of smiles before hugging her. He pulled away after a minute. "I just want you to know, I love both of you. I'm so sorry I never could have been your father, because I know I would have wanted to, and I still want to, but you're all grown up." He glanced once more at the door behind him and then let himself out. Mari walked into her mother's room.

"Mom?"

Kori's face was soaked with nearly thirty years' worth of unshed tears. She opened her arms, begging Mari to come to her side. Mari hugged her mother and Kori cried uncontrollably.

"I want him back, Mari. I want him back," she sobbed. Mari started crying as well, though she had no idea what had transpired between Richard and Kori. She had the feeling her mother would never be the same.

That was _before_ they heard about the crash.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! I love those! Lol. Well, in case I didn't make it too clear, Dylan is Rachel and Gar's son and he's Mari's best friend (sound familiar? ha). Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3: I Know Who You Are

Thank you to bbissocute, cartoonstar, RavenSis, Shadowsofhope, Diamond Oceans, MyHeroLives, and lover of robin and star for reviewing!

* * *

The accident had been big news the next day. The acclaimed Richard Grayson had been involved in a horrific crash when his car careened off the road. Apparently, he hadn't been paying attention, but Mari was convinced it had been a suiucide attempt.

He was currently unconscious in Jump City's Red Star hospital, and no one expected him to ever wake up. Rachel had heard about it first. She had come to tell Mari, making sure Kori was nowhere nearby. Mari's mother was currently weeping in her room.

"I don't know if this would mean anything to you, Mari, but your father is back in the city."

Mari looked away. "I know. I talked to him yesterday."

The surprise was evident on Rachel's face, even for Mari, who saw it out of the corner of her eye. Rachel's expression quickly dissloved into the deceptive calmness she always seemed to be in whenever she was upset. "He was in a crash, Mari. They think...the doctor said he'll die."

Mari cried so much, there was actually a little puddle on her kitchen table. She had barely known him, but he was her father and she already loved him. Now he was leaving her. Again. For good.

When Kori came out of her room to try (and fail) to force herself to eat, Mari told her the news. She was alarmed at her mother's reaction. Kori's eyes unfocused and she started to sway. Mari had steadied her.

"I can't take much more of this," Kori had whispered. "I need to see him."

They went to the hospital with Rachel, Gar, Dylan, and Vic. Mari began noticing things she hadn't before. Gar had always been green to her, and would always stay green. That's just who he was. But it wasn't the mark of a strange disease, as he had told her. And Vic's arms and legs almost seemed to flicker. Holograms. Those rings he never took off? Yeah, that's what hid him. And her own mother. Green where the whites of her eyes were supposed to be, orange skin, tiny eyebrows. It had all made her look so beautiful, but she was otherworldly. What would that make Mari?

Dylan hugged her in the waiting room, and she didn't protest. "I'm so sorry, Mar. I could've helped..."

Mari shook her head. "There's nothing anyone could've done, Dylan. But thanks."

The doctor came into the waiting room, suddenly alarmed at seeing six people bombard him with questions at once. He held up his hands. "I'm sorry, but no one is allowed in Mr. Grayson's room. He is in critical condition--"

"We're family!" burst out Mari. Everyone looked at her. "We're family."

"All of you?" asked the doctor incredulously.

"Well, we aren't, but we still want to see him. We're his best friends. Kori and Mari are his daughter and wif--they're family, though." Vic immediately shut up after he made this statement. Kori looked as if she would pass out again. The doctor sighed.

"Very well, come in. I'm trusting you to avoid touching him at all costs. I have to check on another patient, but I'll be back in ten minutes, by which time I expect you to be gone." Everyone nodded earnestly.

The whole group escorted themselves into the room. Mari suddenly couldn't look. What would she find? Would he still look like the man she met two days ago? Apparently, Kori was having the same problem.

Dylan, still holding her in his embrace, nudged her. "It's okay, look."

Mari looked. Richard was lying on a pristine white hospital bed, but there were dots of blood every now and then. Richard himself was covered in scratches, bruises, and cuts, and Mari assumed something must be broken. His eyes were closed, and he looked completely at peace. Unlike some of the people in the room.

"Wake up, Richard," whispered Kori. When he didn't respond, tears spilled out of her eyes. Her voice rose. "I said wake up! Why won't he wake up? Richard! Say something, please!" She ran over to the bed and was about to shake him awake when Vic caught her around the arms. She struggled, but it seemed as if all the fight was gone out of her.

"It's no good, Kori. You'll only make it worse," he said. Kori stood, limp. Mari turned to Rachel, who looked about to cry herself.

"Why are you just standing there? You can heal him!" she yelled at her. Rachel looked startled.

"What?"

"Don't! I know who you are! Who ALL of you are! He told me! Why are you just standing around when you could be saving his life?" she screeched. Rachel walked over to touch her arm.

"Mari, it doesn't work that way."

"Then how does it work? I know you can, Rachel. I looked up everything I could on the Teen Titans yesterday and it said you could heal. I can't believe none of you ever told me. You probably didn't even tell your own son!"

Dylan looked sheepishly at the ground, but for Mari, that was all she needed. She wormed out of his grasp. "You knew. You knew and you never told me."

"Mari--"

"Everyone quiet," said Rachel in a deathly calm voice. All arguments stopped at once. A black aura encased a chair at the other end of the room, and it zoomed over to Kori, who right at that moment dropped. She stared at Richard, oblivious to the outside world.

"Mari, if he wanted to go, there's nothing I can do to stop it. If he wants to die, I'll let him."

Mari was speechless. What kind of a friend had Rachel been, to know she could save his life but choose not to do it? So what if he had tried to commit suicide? He was heartbroken! What did Rachel expect? Didn't it matter what she knew was best for her father?

"But he didn't!" she said. She remembered his last words to her. _"I just want you to know, I love both of you. I'm so sorry I never could have been your father, because I know I would have wanted to, and I still want to, but you're all grown up."_ They _did_ sound like last words. Mari turned to Rachel with pleading eyes.

"Please, Rachel. Do it for me. I just got my dad back and now you won't even save his life for me!"

Tht statement had a big effect on Rachel. Mari supposed the words "my dad" had a part to play. Rachel sighed. "Mari, this takes a lot of energy. He's almost dead. If he's just going to go and try to kill himself again..."

"He won't! I promise," said Mari, having absolutely no idea how she would keep that promise. Rachel nodded.

"Stand back." She already sounded tired. She put her hands on Richard's head. Kori looked up, bringing her head out of the clouds, but said nothing. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Rachel repeated the mantra over and over, and Mari saw black energy envelop her father. For almost thirty seconds, they heard nothing else. Rachel suddenly fell to the floor, exhausted. The cover of black disappeared, and Richard emerged, still sleeping, but looking as good as new.

Gar caught Rachel before she hit the floor, and she made no attempt to get up. Vic got her another chair and Gar set her on it. Mari looked at Richard expectantly, but he was still every bit as unconscious as before. Kori stared at him, still somehwere in her own world.

Rachel took a deep breath and startd to talk. "Wow. It's been ages since...it'll take a while, Mari. Don't expect him to jump up right now. He's been through a lot. Forget the crash, do you know how much he's been drinking?"

Kori jerked out of her trance. "Robin does not approve of consuming alcoholic beverages," she said. Mari glanced at her mother worriedly. She had never talked like that around her before. And what was with calling Richard by his superhero name?

Rachel attempted to smile at her. "Yeah. When he wakes up, you tell him that. I think it's time to go home."

Everyone that was in their right mind agreed. Kori made no move to get up. She looked like a rg doll, and Vic hoisted her up to get her out of the room. He carried her all the way to the car, but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't even wince when Vic accidentally banged her head on the car rooftop trying to get her in. Her eyes never moved, save for blinking.

Mari didn't think she would be able to drive home, but Dylan had already solved that problem for her. He climbed into the driver's seat. Mari sat on his right, unable to talk. As they were driving, Dylan broke the silence. "Mari, I'm sorry I never told you. Mom told me not to, and I always thought she had some sort of good reason for it. I guess she didn't want you to think that even superheroes aren't all good." He laughed bitterly. "You used to love them."

Mari knew what he was saying. She used to watch superhero shows all the time on T.V, and would play with Dylan's action figuresmore than Dylan himself. It must have broken her mother's heart to pieces, but she had been young and blissfully ignorant. What would she have thought if she had known her role models had the nerve to just leave their loved ones without a second thought? If she had never met Richard, she never would have known he only meant well for her mother. She would have blamed him almost as bad as Rachel used to, possibly more.

Kori had started to hum some sort of strange tune in the back. Mari turned to look at her, but Kori seemed just as vacant as when they had left the hospital. It occured to her then, with a huge impact, that she could, quite possibly, lose two parents. One might die, and if that happened, one would lose her sanity.

Dylan noticed as well. "I'll tell you what. You and your mom come over to my house for a night or two, alright? It'll be best." He stared at Kori through the rearview mirror. She had started to tug at her hair in beat with her tune. "For the both of you."

Mari accepted. He was right. And she was thankful.

* * *

Hmmm...so sad. I hope I didn't forget anything...LOL I'm really good at that. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4: It Runs In The Family

Well, this is a short chapter, but...

* * *

Rachel, believing that neither Kori nor Mari would be able to see Richard in that state again, went to the hospital by herself the next day. While she was gone, Mari knocked on the door of the guest room that Rachel had given them. "Mom?" she asked. No one answered. Mari sighed. She hadn't really expected it. She pushed open the door and saw her mother lying huddled up under the blanket. Her eyes were focused on one spot on the wall. "Mom?" asked Mari again, a little louder. Still no response. 

She hated leaving her mother alone, but she couldn't stand being in the same room as her. It would be too much to ask one of the Logan family to keep watch over her mother when they had already given them their home. Dylan came in their room.

"Hey. How're you doing, Kori?" he asked. Mari added that on her gigantic list of things to thank him for. At least he didn't pretend her mother wasn't in the same room, even though he might as well have been talking to a rock.

Dylan turned to Mari. "Mom says she'll be home in a little bit. She has news, but she didn't tell me if it was good or bad. I have to go to work, but call me if you two need anything, alright?" he said. Mari nodded, trying not to show her fear, but Dylan seemed to already know it existed. He touched he cheek lightly. "Hey. It'll be okay, just watch. I know my mom did _something_, I've never seen her so tired. I didn't know she snores, did you?"

Unwillingly, a small smile appeared on Mari's face. "Thanks, Dylan. And no, I didn't know either."

Dylan smiled back and left. Kori had put the blanket in her mouth and was chewing on it as she stared at the spot on the wall. Mari pulled it out of her mother's mouth, but she didn't seem to mind. Was this how it would be? Mari, the real daughter, treating her mother as if she was a little kid for the rest of her life?

Mari heard the door slam. Rachel was home. Mari heard Rachel's footsteps coming up the stairs and her head appeared in the doorway. She seemed to have noticed Mari's fearful expression, so she smiled. "Your father is fine. He should be getting out of the hospital tomorrow. How about a cookie? There was a snack bar, and if I know you, you've forgotten to eat after we went to the hospital yesterday."

Mari realized she was right. Whenever she was anxious or upset, she would forget important things, including meals. Her mother always used to be there to remind her, but now...

"Yeah. I'll eat lunch in a sec. Should I..." she said, glancing worriedly at her mother. Rachel shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Eat first. I can't believe how like him you've become." Mari knew she was talking about Richard.

"Rachel? I don't want to be a bother, but...can you tell me more about him?" she asked, blushing. Rachel nodded. They sat down on the kitchen table and Rachel took a deep breath while Kori made a couple of sandwiches.

"Where do I start?"

"Anywhere. What was he like?"

"He was...obsessive, definately. He never really gave up on anything. If a villain got away, or someone got hurt, he believed it was his fault. You should've seen the states he used to get in...beaten up by a hallucination, double-crosser, aprrenticed to the most evil man on the face of the Earth...it was horrible just to watch him. I only saw the softer side of him once or twice. It was your mother, really, that kept him going. I saw in his mind a couple of times, and he was always thinking about her. She wasn't always the first thought he had, though most of the time she was, but she would always be hovering off to the side, bound to come up sooner or later. He resented it at the beginning."

"He didn't like the fact that he loved her?"

"He didn't like having _feelings._ But he came to his senses about it, when she almost died in Tokyo. We were all so glad for them, but he had already convinced himself it wouldn't last. It was kinda sad, really..."

"But he was the one who messed it up!" said Mari angrily. She wasn't really angry at him, but who else could she blame for the state her mother was in?

Rachel just looked at her sadly. Mari sighed. "Well, thank you, Rachel. For healing him, for everything. I don't want to burden you anymore with this, when it's our fault."

Rachel frowned. "No Mari. You two should stay here until I can do something about Kori. Then you can leave, and I won't say no. You're not a burden, but your mother is my best friend, and I'm not going to leave her in this state."

Mari refused. "Rachel, it's my family, and I have to make this right. No more magic. They're going get together and _stay_ together, if it's the last thing I do." She got up, prepared to carry her mother singlehandedly to their house next door. "And who cares if they're forty?"

"I never said that!"

"Not you. I was talking to myself. I think I'm going crazy, too."

* * *

Mari had had Gar's help to drag Kori into their own house. Kori wanted only for the blanket, which Gar gave her and she promptly started chewing. Gar looked at her sadly, as if he was going to say something, but held it in. It took them fifteen mintues to haul her into a bed. She never stopped staring or chewing. _This must be how Tameranian depression is. I wonder if she'll still be alive at the end of all this?_ Mari thought. She left her mother and sat downstairs, not knowing what to do. She turned on the T.V. and found nothing. She made herself a sandwich but didn't eat it. She cleaned the shower and all the sinks and vacuumed every room, but she had no idea why. 

As soon as Mari saw Dylan's car pull into the driveway, she sighed in relief. Someone to talk to. But as he got out, Mari noticed his angry expression. She walked out the front door, wondering what could have possibly made him this angry. Dylan was a naturally good-natured person, just like his father. It took a lot to get him mad.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" she asked as she approached him. He turned around, and she saw his furious expression oly for a split second before he kissed her. It was as if an electric shock had coursed through her body, but he broke apart almost as fast as he had come on, looking disgusted. She got angry.

"What the heck was that?" she screamed.

"I don't know! That's the problem!" he yelled back. Mari took a deep breath before calming down.

"Okay. Explain."

"My idiot of a girlfriend broke up with me!" he yelled. Apparently, he wasn't as good at calming down as she was.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," she said. He glared at her. "Well, is that why you're angry?"

"I'm not angry about that! I'm angry at myself for not _being_ angry about that! That's the problem!"

"Well, let me know when you figure out how many problems there are," said Mari dryly. He glared at her again.

"Like you would know. The only love life _you've_ ever been involved in is your parents', and even that didn't work out! Now one of them's in a freaking coma and the other one's insane!" he bursted out. Mari's breath caught in her throat as he realized what he said. She started to run back in the house as he yelled after her. She could hear him running, but she had always been faster. She locked the door behind her and collapsed in tears.

He was right. It was her fault, it had _always_ been her fault. She was the baby her mother had never wanted, and she had messed up, yet again, by trying to bring her parents together. She could have killed one or both of them, if Rachel hadn't fixed everything up. She heard Dylan banging on the door, demanding to get in, but she ran up to her room. _Now what?_ she thought. Now she knew where she stood. Was it worth getting mixed up in this even more?

* * *

Thank you guys for all the reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies & Monsters

Thank you for the reviews, and sorry I didn't update for a long time (well, long for me. I'm impatient.) I have a problem with getting the Internet to work in hotels.

* * *

The next day, when Mari went down for breakfast, a surprise met her her mother. Cooking. Humming. Happy.

"Mom?" she asked tentatively. Kori turned around.

"Mari! You slept in again! Coach won't be happy about this!" she chirruped.

"Coach?" she repeated, confused.

"Yes! Your soccer game was at eight o'clock!" she scolded. Mari felt a lump rise in her throat. She hadn't played soccer since she was ten.

"Mom, I..."

"No excuses! Now, when Richard gets home from work he wanted to take you to the fields to practice. He should be home any minute now," she said, turning back to the stove. Mari felt tears roll down her cheeks. So that was what her mother had been doing for the last two days. Imagining her life if Richard had been in it. _Now she has convinced herself._ She had gotten to year ten in two days. Dylan was right. Kori _was_ insane.

"Mom, I...um...he said he'd be home at noon," she stuttered. Kori nodded, humming happily again. Mari ran back upstairs and locked her room door, falling on her bed, sobbing. What had she done? What was wrong with her mother? Weren't the Teen Titans supposed to be strong people? Then how come her mother could barely take this without losing all sense?

She heard the doorbell ring, and Rachel's voice when her mother opened it. Not five minutes later, Rachel was at her door. "Mari..." she was about to say something, but then she must have noticed the tears on Mari's face. She sat down beside her and hugged her awkwardly.

"It's all my fault, Rachel. I killed him, and now I'm killing her. I'm a failure, I'm pathetic, I'm--"

"Shh. You're not a failure, and if you'd stop crying, you wouldn't be pathetic either. You did the right thing, Mari, it's just that your parents can't see what's best for them and for you. Once they realize that, everything will be okay, I promise. You didn't kill anyone, Mari, Richard's coming home today!"

"If you hadn't saved him, he _would_ be dead," she sniffled. Rachel sighed.

"Mari, if you hadn't told me to save him, I would have let him die. It's the will that counts. If you could have done anything, I know you would have." Mari stayed quiet, she knew all this was true. "And I brought someone here to see you."

Mari looked up, expecting to see some other relation she had no idea about. "Dylan!" she cried. Dylan looked down sheepishly. Rachel glared at him. Mari did, too. "If you're just here to apologize because Rachel made you, then leave."

Dylan shook his head. "I didn't tell my mom anything, but she kinda guessed something was wrong, so..."

A compact mirror exploded nearby. "Dylan Logan, you will apologize and you will apologize properly for whatever you did to this poor girl," Rachel said in a deadly calm voice. Dylan looked up.

"I was going to, I was just waiting for you to leave," he said angrily. Rachel stood up and sank into the floor. Mari jumped up and shrieked.

"She just--I didn't--the floor--it just--"

Dylan sighed, silencing her. _I'm supposed to be angry at him_. She threw him a dirty look. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I didn't mean any of it."

Mari snorted. "Of course you didn't, that's why you were yelling at me."

"Mari, I wasn't in my right mind--" he pleaded, but Mari cut him off.

"Don't talk to me about that!" she screeched. Dylan recoiled.

"I'm sorry, I--I forgot," he admitted. Mari sank down on to the bed again, exhausted.

"Lucky you."

Dylan joined her, and they sat for a while in silence. Mari leaned back and laid down, wishing her parents could have had two kids, so she wouldn't be alone in this. Dylan, as usual, seemed to read her mind. Apparently he had inherited a lot from his mother.

"Hey. You know me and my parents and Vic'll always be here for you. We won't leave you out on the street to fend for yourself. Your parents're gonna be okay. I know it. I was just worried before, but I can tell. It'll all work out." Mari shook her head.

"You were right. I shouldn't've gotten mixed up in this. We were perfectly fine before, and now..."

"Of course you should've gotten mixed up in this!" said Dylan, agitated that she wasn't getting it. "You gave them another chance to be happy. They blew the first one, and you're not going to let them blow the second, and you shouldn't beat yourself up for that. It's...I can't find the word, but it's amazing how you never really gave up. You can't do that now. Do you think my mom would've listened to you and saved him if she knew they didn't have a chance?"

It was uncanny how he always seemed to be right, no matter what he was saying. "No, I guess."

Dylan took her hand in his. "Don't give up now, Mari. They need you. They can't do this on their own."

Mari hugged him. "But neither can I."

Dylan turned her head to face him and cupped her chin. "I'll be here for you." He brushed her lips with his, ever so slightly, but it sent Mari reeling. _I can't do this, he's my best friend! What if we go out, and then break up, and then never talk to each other again? _Her mind went into overdrive. Yet, in her confused and messed up world, this was the only thing that seemed right.

Dylan pulled away when he noticed Mari wasn't kissing him back. "I guess I should--"

Kori burst in the door. "Mari! There's a monster in the kitchen!" she shrieked. Mari and Dylan exchanged looks of fear before following Kori, who had already run down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen, Kori was standing, pointing, terrified. "Right there!" Mari looked.

An ant.

Kori was shaking. "Do something, Mari! It's coming for me! Richard, help!"

It was going the other way.

Suddenly, a bolt of green light formed in Kori's hand and she fired it at the poor thing. A black hole was left in the floor, and the ant had been burned to a crisp. Kori sighed in relief. "That was close." She returned to her cooking.

Mari could only stare in shock, and beside her, Dylan was doing the same. "Should we do something about that?" he asked Mari. She shrugged. The doorbell rang.

"I--I'll get that," she said shakily. Dylan ran after her. Mari opened the door, and again, she could only stare in shock. "M-mom? It's for you."

* * *

So, who's at the door? Blackfire, Galfore? How about Speedy? LOL. 


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe It WILL Be OK

LOL, I was trying to lead you all off topic, but I guess it didn't work...no, it's not Blackfire, or Speedy.

I don't know if this is necessary, but I don't own the Band-Aid company (if it is a company. I wouldn't know, cuz I don't own it.)

* * *

At the door, looking better than ever, practically glowing to see her, was Richard. "Hey, Mari. How are all of you?" he asked. There was no trace that he had ever even been in the hospital except a cast on his left arm, which had been broken, apparently, and a red, yellow, and green Band-Aid on the back of his right hand where they had put the IV needle. He noticed Mari staring at it, confused, and laughed. "I know it's a bit childish, but I had to have it. I feel like Robin again."

Kori came to the door, wiping her hands on a towel. When she saw him, she threw down the towel and rushed at him. "RICHARD! You are back from work!" she squealed happily, bringing him into a crushing embrace. Richard instinctively hugged her back, but threw a confused glance at Mari.

"Work?"

"Yeah. You're back from work, and I'm ten years old and missed my soccer game at eight o'clock this morning. Also, there was a monster in the kitchen which heavily resembled an ant," said Mari bitterly. Richard looked down at Kori sadly, and then buried his face in her hair, but not before Mari saw a single tear run down his face. He held her tightly.

"Kori, what have I done to you?" she heard him whisper. Kori was still off in her happy little world, and didn't catch it. Richard pulled away. "Kori, we need to talk," he said, loking at Mari, who nodded.

"I'll leave you guys alone...to catch up...I think..." she improvised, edging away as fast as she could. Dylan stared at the whole scene uneasily, before taking his leave. Mari went into the kitchen and closed the door. Richard was going to tell Kori everything, help her come back to the real world, and Mari did _not_ want to see her mother's reaction.

* * *

Richard and Kori emerged a few minutes later. Kori looked completely spent. Richard had his arm wrapped around her waist and her head was lying on his shoulder. Mari gazed at them, unsure of what to do. Richard placed Kori in a chair and sat down beside her. An awkward silence hung over the whole family while Kori stared at the floor shamefacedly. Mari finally broke the silence. 

"Mom? Are you..." she began. She had wanted to ask something along the lines of "are you lucid, or still insane?" but that probably wouldn't have come out right.

"I'm sorry, Mari," she whispered. She started to cry, and Richard graspd her hand.

"Mom, what have you got to be sorry for? This is all my fault, I should've...I don't know, but I should've approached it better than this. I almost killed Richard, and I would have if Rachel hadn't been there. I almost made you go insane, and now...I don't even know what's going on now. all I know is that I've ruined both your lives. What have you got to be sorry for?"

Kori cried harder, and Richard shook his head. "You haven't ruined our lives, Mari, you've mended them. You've done for us what we couldn't do for ourselves. I would have died before my time anyway, with the way I was drinking, and Kori..." he glanced at her, not wanting to speak for her.

"I've been such a bad mother, such a horrible mother," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"No you haven't! What do you mean? You never raised your voice to me, never hit me, and I was happy until...until I figured out that I should have a dad. You were a great mom, you just couldn't take the place of both my parents."

Kori shook her head. "That is not an excuse. It gives no reason as to why I collapsed at the first sign of something different. I was never strong enough for you..."

"I don't blame you, mom," said Mari quietly. "You were an amazing mother, even without considering the fact that you never wanted me."

Kori's head snapped up, and Richard looked at Mari with alarm. "Don't think that, Mari, please," Kori said. She was begging. "Of course I wanted you. You were my daughter. Whatever gave you the idea that I didn't?"

"Well, you just...whenever you looked at me, it was like you'd burst into tears. And now, when Dylan said--" She covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. Richard's eyes blazed.

"That boy you were with just now? He told you we never wanted you?" he asked. Mari shook her head.

"N-no, he didn't say that, it was something else, but it's not important now. Really. And anyway...does it all really matter now? What matters is were back together, right?" she asked, in a feeble and cheesy attempt to cover it up. They bought it.

"Yes, I suppose. I believe I am blessed to have such a wonderful daughter," she smiled warmly at Mari. That was the first genuine smile Mari had ever seen on her mother's face. Richard grinned.

"So am I." Kori kissed him and beamed happily, reaching over for Mari's hand. _This is how we should have been for the last twenty-three years. A family._

* * *

Over the next few days, Mari often found Richard looking flustered and anxious. She soon found out why, when Richard pulled her aside. "Mari, I...you know, I technically never married your mother," he started. Mari's eyes widened in expectation.

"You want to propose?"

Richard nodded. "But I want to know if it's okay with you first." For the millionth time in the last few days, Mari felt she had never been so glad to have Richard as her father.

"Of course it is."

Mari had never been so glad, or felt so light-headed. She thought she would pass out. She had never seen her mother so happy, either, but it was as if Kori was controlling and limiting herself, afraid that she would find out that she was still insane.

The same day, all three of them were lounging on the couch, flipping through channels. Richard was in the middle, with Kori's head on one shoulder and Mari's on the other. Suddenly, Richard cleared his throat. "Kori, I wanted to ask you something."

Mari almost started laughing. He wouldn't take her to some expensive restaurant or something, no. He would propose to her while watching T.V. and sitting on a couch.

"Kori...I don't know how to do this," he said, throwing his hands up in mock frustration. Mari _did_ start laughing.

"Just ask her already!" she said. Kori looked at her.

"Ask me what?"

Richard pulled at his collar. "It's kind of spontaneous, but we were all just sitting here, and I just thought that we should be a real family," he said. He glanced at Kori, who looked slghtly confused. "You know, by law."

Kori's eyes widened in understanding as Richard kneeled on the floor. He procured a small, black box from his pocket. Opening it, he asked, "Kori Anders, will you marry me?"

Mari gasped at the ring. No wonder he didn't take her anywhere. That ring must have cost more than ten restaurants. It was a gold band in an intricate design with a huge diamond star in the middle, which Mari assumed was referring to Starfire. There were smaller stars on either side made out of emerald and jade.

"Beautiful," Mari whispered.

"Yes!" squealed Kori. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She barreled into Richard, who fell over backwards, hugging her and laughing. Suddenly, Kori started to hover, and Mari herself got that I-don't-weigh-a-thing-I-think-I-could-fly-too feeling. She understood it now. She had gotten it all her life whenever she was happy. It usually spoiled the moment, but now...

"Now we are a family," said Kori happily. She gazed at Richard lovingly, and he held it. Mari, having the sneaking suspicion this would turn into a make-out session, left quickly.

* * *

So it ended happy. Not that this is the last chapter, because there are still a lot of loose ends to tie up. Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7: Tying Up Loose Ends

This is a really long chapter...long for me, anyway...

* * *

"Mari? Oh, my little bumgorf, you haven't left the house for ages. You look tired. Are you alright?" asked Kori, concerned. Mari blushed as Richard glanced over.

"I'm fine, just...thinking. I just...don't...um, I mean...I don't want to leave now that we're all back together?" she said. She found that her parents bought every cheesy thing she said, though it humiliated her to no end to say it.

"Mari, go out tonight. Have fun. We'll be here when you get back," Kori said, smiling.

"But what about the wedding plans? It's in a week! Don't you need help?" she asked, wanting more than anything to stay away from the outside world.

"We'll be fine, Mari. Really. Besides, you've been more a nuisance than a help. Your mind is always elsewhere." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and Richard on the lips before leaving the room. Richard watched as she left, a dazed look on her face. Mari had never seen anyone so hopelessly in love. When Kori was out of sight, Richard turned to her. Just by the look in his eyes, Mari knew he figured out why she didn't want to venture outside. She changed the subject before it began.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

Richard grimaced. "Food. We have to incorporate Gar, Vic, Rachel, _and_ Kori. It's difficult." Mari laughed.

"You should get food from the hospital. I heard it's good."

"Sure. We'll have IV tubes there for the water, too."

Mari laughed again. "You never told us about the hospital, Richard." Big mistake.

"I don't remember any of it. I was always thinking about you two...when I wasn't unconscious." He gazed at her strangely. "It's funny how when you mess up with someone you love, your mind won't focus on anything but that."

Mari, slightly paranoid, took a step back. "I don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't love Dylan!"

"I never said anything about Dylan, Mari," said Richard, grinning. Mari plopped into a chair and groaned, burying her head in her hands. When she looked up, Richard was still smirking slightly.

"Okay, maybe I like him. A _little_ bit."

"And?"

"I messed up so bad! We were just talking, and then he said 'they need you to help them, Mari' and I said 'well I can't do that by myself' and he said 'well then I'll be there to help' and then he..."

"He...?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the overprotective parent who puts a stop to any sort of interaction between his daughter and any guy?" she asked flatly. Richard chuckled.

"Definately not. After what happened to me? I'm not stopping you, all I'm asking for is to meet the guy--Dylan--and make sure he isn't some fling that's gonna last two days."

"WHO SAID IT WAS DYLAN?"

"You did."

Mari threw her hands up in the air. "I give up."

"Good. You never did tell me what he did after that," said Richard.

"You know, I do have both parents now. You don't have to take the part of my mom."

"I'm not. Kori's never going to ask you, so I'm never going to find out unless I ask you myself. What did he do?"

Mari rubbed her eyes and glanced at her watch. "Oh, will you look at the time? Gotta jet." She was about to leave the room when Richard grabbed her arm and sat her down. He put down his pen and gave her his undivided attention.

"It can't have been that bad."

Mari looked away. "Well, maybe it was. Look, he's really confused right now. I'm not taking anything he does as what he really wants to do. His girlfriend broke up with him, and he was really mad, something about that fact that he _wasn't _mad at the fact that she dumped him."

"Confused is an understatement."

"Tell me about it. Then, he just kisses me. And the worst part is, I know he didn't mean it. I don't want to see him, because he'll just tell me about what a big mistake that was and he never meant it. And then, maybe ten minutes before you came home for the first time, he kissed me again, that's what was telling you about before. And now I just don't know. I mean, he obviously doesn't care enough to come and sort things out."

"He could be thinking the same thing, and he's probably more embarrassed about it than you are." He had a point.

"I guess," she said tentatively. She got up. "I have work tomorrow. But, thanks, Richard. Really."

He smiled at her, but she saw a flash of something else. She hadn't called him "dad." Maybe she should start.

* * *

"Mom, are you ready?" asked Mari for the millionth time. Kori smiled and touched her arm. 

"Mari, I've been ready for twenty-three years. You are more nervous than I!" she laughed. Kori looked gorgeous. It was her wedding day, and, dressed in all white, her hair and eyes and skin seemed more vivid and full of life and color. Her jewelery was simple, but made her look all the more beautiful. Her dress whispered and flounced around her. For good measure, Kori jumped and spun in it, making it flare out. She laughed, and Mari caught the happiness in the air, laughing as well. Kori hugged her.

"Mari, I...you are the most wonderful daughter in the world. Thank you so much for bringing Richard to me again," she said. Mari pulled away, smiling.

"You'd have done the same for me. I think everyone's waiting, though." Kori nodded, not in the least nervous. Mari was sure Richard could have turned up in a mini-skirt and Kori would not have minded.

Mari smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her sapphire-colored dress and walked into the crowd. Kori had insisted on her being the "girl of flowers," but she had point-blank refused. After all, there were people in the crowd (coughDylancough) that she would do much better to avoid.

And so the wedding proceeded. Mari cursed at herself for not being able to pay attention to her own parents. She was constantly looking for Dylan, oblivious to anything but her search. The priest mumbled something about kissing the bride, and that was all she saw: Richard pulling up the veil to reveal a so-happy-it-was-brightening-up-the-whole-room Kori before he kissed her. The crowd gathered (consisting mostly of former Teen Titans that Vic had managed to call in) cheered so loud the hall actually shook.

* * *

The reception was unlike anything Mari had imagined. It was held in a beautiful hall with a stage, and on that stage was a seperate table for the bride and groom. behind that table was a wall, but there was a medium-sized square cut away to show a whispering waterfall. The entire room was bathed in pinkish-orange light from the ceiling, and tables dotted the room except for a large floor in the middle, just in front of the stage. The best part, or so Mari thought, was the single, huge chandelier in the room. Mari had never been able to place why she loved chandeliers so much, especially ones that looked like it was raining bright diamonds. This one was crafted like the braches and leaves of a weeping willow tree, with little glass shards that not only reflected the light inside of the chandelier, but also the colored lights, making it look like it was giving off rays, like a setting sun. For what seemed like forever, Mari could only stare at it in awe. 

Richard and Kori were already seated, talking quietly and holding hands. Kori was blushing at something, and Richard looked out at the people, smiled, and leaned closer to her to talk. Mari felt a stab of jealousy. Just seeing them together...it didn't seem like she would ever find someone like that. Someone who'd give up everything for her readily, who feared so much for her protection their mind completely left them_. The only love life you've ever been involved in is your parents', and even that didn't work out! Now one of them's in a freaking coma and the other one's insane! _Dylan's words rang through her head, and her happy facade dropped for a second. He was right. She was hopeless.

Well, at least one thing had worked out.

Soft, mushy love music, which Mari and her mother had always hated, started to play. Richard stood up and offered a hand to Kori, saying something that made her giggle and blush again. She gave him her hand, and he pulled her on to the floor. As they slow-danced, Mari wondered if perhaps she wasn't as hopeless as she had originally thought. Her jealousy and bitterness faded away. Watching her parents together would make anyone happy, leave aside themselves. It was a perfect picture.

In her dreamy state, she didn't notice someone walk up beside her until he spoke. "Mari?"

She jerked out of her trance, turning her head toward him. She tried not to groan. He was the _last _person she wanted to see right now. "Dylan. Hi."

He looked uncomfortable and pulled at his collar. "Mom made me wear a tux, even though dad said I'd look fine in jeans. She got mad." Enough said.

"Oh."

Mari didn't feel like making conversation. She went back to watching her parents. Her mother had started to cry with happiness, and Richard was chuckling gently, wiping away her tears. Mari felt tears in her eyes as well, but refused to let them fall. Dylan cleared his throat.

"Mari, we need to talk."

Mari avoided his gaze, but tried to make her expression as indifferent as possible. "About what?"

Dylan sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "Mari, you don't have to make this harder than it already is." She turned around, glaring at him. If looks could kill

"Well, let me make it easy for you. I don't know what you're getting at, and whatever it is, though I have absolutely no idea _what_ it is, I don't care, even though I don't know what it is." Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"You know. And you're telling me you don't care because...?"

"Because I don't. I think I made it obvious when I didn't kiss you back. Seeing as it's too hard for you, though, let's just forget it."

Dylan grinned mischievously. "And who said that's what I was talking about?"

Mari exploded. "Stop playing games with me, Dylan! Just spit it out already!"

But Dylan wasn't done. "I thought you didn't want to hear it?"

That was the last straw. Mari glared at him one last time and walked away. A crowd of couples had started to assemble on the dance floor, and Mari pushed her way through it. She felt Dylan grab her arm.

"Geez, Mari, I was just joking."

She whirled around to face him. "If you had been paying attention to absolutely _anything_ these last few weeks, you would know this is not something to joke about. Look at my parents. Do you think I want something like that to happen to me?"

"I never said it would!"

"Yeah, well, it could! And I'm sick and tired of being your little...plaything! That day when your girlfriend broke up with you..."

"What about it?"

"How could you possibly be so dense? You kissed me for absolutely no reason, and I try to help you, and then you insult me _and_ my family! Explain that!"

Dylan gazed calmly at her. "I can't. I don't know what I was thinking then. You wanna recreate the situation? Then I'll be able to tell you why I did what I did."

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

He laughed. "You sound like my mom when she's angry. Except nothing exploded. Hey, you know your eyes glow when you're mad?" Mari gave a strangled yell of exasperation before turning away. _I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Why does he have to be so frustrating? Or so funny? Or so smart? WHY AM I SMILING? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MAD!_

"I knew I could make you smile. When I count to three, you'll start laughing. One..."

Mari didn't know why in the world she was so happy. Before he got to "two," she had cracked up. He smiled affectionately at her and grabbed her by the waist. "Let's go dance." It wasn't a command, but she went along with it anyway.

* * *

Richard looked over at Mari and Dylan, smiling. He nudged Kori and pointed. She giggled. "I have been thinking about that for a while now. But they never actually looked like they were anymore than best friends..."

"Maybe..." grinned Richard. Kori gasped.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear! He told me about his little..._crush_, if you will, and I just gave him a nudge in the right direction. Do you think I would hurt Mari? Don't tell me I haven't had experience in the field of ignorant best friends."

Kori laughed and Richard held her closer. "No, I suppose I can say nothing about that."

* * *

Mari picked up her purse, about to go pick up Dylan so they could carpool to work. It was about a week after the wedding. Richard sat on the couch with Kori, talking to her in a low voice. Kori shook her head and glanced in Mari's direction. Mari raised her eyebrows. "Something you guys want to tell me about?"

Richard cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I was thinking...I wanted us to move into Wayne Manor. It's been really quiet there with Alfred and Bruce gone, but I just think..." Mari brightened.

"Really? It's humongous! And right next to the Gotham Times! When are we moving?" Richard and Kori looked at her, surprised.

"Are you sure you want to, Mari? We've been in this house forever, and it will be away from Rachel and Gar and..." Kori said uncomfortably. She still hadn't gotten used to the idea that her daughter was dating her best friend's son.

"Actually, I thought about that, too. See, like I said, it'll be pretty quiet. So we can ask Gar and Rachel and Dylan and Vic if they'd want to stay, too. It'd be like old days, you know?" Richard said. He glanced over to Mari and gave a little half-smile. "But with kids."

Kori first checked with Mari for approval, and then squealed and hugged Richard. "I love you."

"I love you more," he answered, grinning, before he kissed her. Mari politely turned away, shaking her head. They acted even younger than _her._

Kori seperated herself from Richard after a few seconds. "I suppose lunch will not make itself." She pecked him on the lips one last time and left for the kitchen. Mari picked up the keys. The calender caught her eye. She glanced at Richard, who was now reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Dad?" she asked. Richard started, still adjusting to that title. Then he smiled widely. He had done that the last few times she had called him that, too.

"Yeah, Mari?"

She took a deep breath, the thought of what she was about to say unfamiliar, but something she had missed out on her whole life.

"Happy Father's Day."

* * *

It's done! So, what do you think? I already know Richard was a little OOC, and that the wedding scene was horrible. (I've never been to a wedding, does it show? LOL) But besides that... 


End file.
